INFINITO
by tengoku no tenshi
Summary: me calaste hondo y ahora me dueles....J&...songfic


Nota de la autora: la li ho! soy tenshi o tenshineko esta no es mi primer historia pero si la primero que publico aqui, asi que espero les guste.

Disclaimer: yu gi oh no es mio¬¬ creo que eso lo sabemos todos pero en fin u.u no me acuerdo quien es la/el creador, no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo,lo unico que tal vez gane sera la de encontrar una forma dolorosa de morir pero nada mas, sin mas los dejo con este intento de historia

* * *

En una obscura habitación, se ve a un joven sentado en su escritorio, su imagen era realmente deprimente, escribia afanoso algo, mientras gruesas lágrimas caian en de sus hermosos ojos. Dejo por un momento el escrito, y suspiro viendo las estrellas que asomaban por la pequeña ventana, la tenue luz daba al escrito y en se divisaba 

me calaste hondo  
y ahora me dueles   
si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo  
un momento se va   
y no vuelve a pasar

Mientras veia las estrellas recordaba los bellos momentos que vivio con la unica persona que en vedad amo, recordo todo lo que sus "amigos" solian decirle cuando los veian juntos, recordo el amor infinito que observaba en sus bellas orbes, pero tambien recordo, cuando él lo dejo, no supo el por que pero si sabia cuanto dolia; ni una mirada mas, ni una sonrisa otra vez, solo frialdad ahora, cuanto deseaba que él regresara una vez mas aunque solo fuera un engaño, aunque solo fuera una ultima noche mas, deseaba ser él y unicamente él, el que lograra hacerlo feliz, pero desgraciadamente no sería asi. siguio escribiendo aun sabiendo que no debia hacerlo, por su propio bien, sin embargo su bien era aquel que lo dejo

Y decían: '¡qué bonito!' era vernos pasear  
queriéndonos infinito   
pensaban: 'siempre será igual'  
¿cómo lo permitimos, qué es lo que hicimos tan mal?  
¿fue este orgullo desgraciado  
que no supimos tragar?  
Engáñame un poco al menos  
dí que me quieres aún más   
que durante todo este tiempo  
lo has pasado fatal  
que ninguno de esos idiotas te supieron hacer reír  
que el único que te importa  
es este pobre infeliz

Lo tenía tatuado en su piel, en su alma, estaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, y por eso duele como dueles, por eso le costaba vivir, respirar, sonreir...  
Me calaste hondo  
y ahora me dueles  
si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo  
un momento se va  
y no vuelve a pasar

Recordo, que pronto dejaria de doler, pero sabia que aun despues de todo seguiria doliendo, por toda la eternidad, que esperaria por una sola mirada suya, mirada que ya no podria ver ahora, sabia tambien que quien lo encontrara ahora, lo reprenderia, le quitaria el escrito, y lo obligaria a dormir, prometiendole despues que su amado, iria a verlo, el diria que si, para despues levantarse a escribirle nuevamente, su consuelo estaba en que el sabria todo lo que lo amó, lo ama y lo amará. La dulce muerte pronto llegaria, y su herida abierta quedaria, hasta no verlo, otra vez  
Y el día que yo me muera y moriré antes que tú  
sólo quiero que una pena  
se lloré frente a mi ataúd  
que esta herida en mi alma no llegó a cicatrizar  
y estará desesperada  
hasta que te vea llegar

El joven de hebras doradas, termino el escrito entre lagrimas y sangre, dejando su corazón y su alma en la esperanza de verlo llegar. Una enfermera se adentro en su habitación, viendolo desplomado en el escritorio, ya sin vida, se alcanzaban a ver manchas de sangre y una hoja con sus sentimientos escritos en el, la enfermera, corrio por ayuda sabiendo que ya nada podia hacer, dejando en su camino a un visitante solitario en la puerta del mismo. El visitante, entro en aquella habitación para observar con horror y profunda tristeza, a su amigo muerto, acercandose hacia él que alguna vez le sonrio con ternura, logro leer el papel, enterandose de ese amor "infinito", que alguna vez envidio. prometiendo a la memoria de su amigo, que aquel que le hizo tanto daño y tanto bien, se enteraria de eso.

En la habitación entraron los médicos, para hacer la acta de defunción, terminar todo y arreglarlo para su sepulcro, el visitante, alcanzo a preguntar el por que de su muerte, para recibir como respuesta:

"el joven, estaba muy enfermo el tumor, que tenía creció sin medida, apartir de que el no dejo de leer y de escribir, aparte el joven no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, eso facilito a su condición, y ahora a su deceso"

"muchas gracias, por ayudarlo" el joven se quedo hasta que llegaron todos aquellos para los que fue importante. En el funeral, se veia a toda la gente que le conocio, amo, y respeto; llorar su partida entre ellos se encontraba el causante de ese dolor, escondido entre las lapidas.

El ex-faraon sabia de su presencia se acerco a él cauteloso de no descubrirlo ante los demás, para evitar conflictos

"Kaiba, no te culparé de su muerte, ya que él no me lo perdonaría, despues de todo, quedara en tu conciencia" el castaño vio una ultima vez la lapida, se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando, cuando una mano lo apreso, era la misma del faraon, "él hubiese deseado que tuvieras esto" dandole la nota del rubio, el faraon se marcho, para que aquel personsaje leyera lo que debio leer hace tanto.

El cementerio estaba practicamente desierto, con la excepción de cierto castaño, con el rostro humedo que repetia las ultimas palabras de aquel al que amo, ama y amará.

Me calaste hondo  
y ahora me dueles   
si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo  
un momento se va   
y no vuelve a pasar  
un momento se va  
y no vuelve a pasar   
un momento se va

Eso es todo, la cancion es INFINITO de Enrique Bunbury, si quieren lincharme dejen un review, y si no mi correo es tengoku(guion bajo)no(guion bajo)tenshi(arroba)hotmail(punto)com se acepta todo menos correos bomba y virus

tenshi


End file.
